Broken Chains
by seasidehearts
Summary: We all have those fanfics that we start and never finish. This is my collection. [Mostly SxK, maybe others in the future?]
1. Kingdom Hearts

**I think this is a neat idea considering there's so many stories I never finish that _could_ be good, but I just don't have enough inspiration to finish them. Soo, your input please? XD**

**This first fanfic was me attempting to write a Kingdom Hearts novel. I had gotten farther than the intro movie but sadly the rest of it was typed and not written so after I erased the files on my computer due to viruses, it was lost. So in other words I haven't touched this story in a long time lol.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

Kingdom Hearts

"I've been having these weird thoughts lately…Like, is any of this for real?…Or not?" I asked myself in my head and closed my eyes. I opened them again to find I was surrounded by water, falling into an endless sea. I blinked and tried to swim upward, but my body refused to move. So I just drifted down more and more, until I finally hit the bottom. There was a blinding flash of light and I was back home, on Destiny Islands. Looking around, everything seemed normal; until I looked out into the ocean. My best friend Riku stood outstretching his arm towards me as a huge wave towered over him.

"Riku!" I called out and ran towards him, but the wave pulled me under. I opened my eyes, the water far over my head again, and Riku was still standing in front of me with his arm held out, as if nothing had happened. I tried to swim towards him, but the wave pulled me away again, and everything went black for a little while. I awoke still in the water, and swam upwards so I could finally surface. Breaking free from the ocean water, I shook my head to somewhat dry out my hair so that it would not stick to my face.

"Sora, over here!" I heard Kairi, my other best friend, and girl I had fell in love with call out to me. I waved and waded my way to shore.

"Hi, Kairi." I smiled and she laughed. She suddenly stopped and raised a finger toward the sky, causing me to look up. A body was _falling_, accompanied by many stars. Then I realized that _I_ was the one falling. I then fell backwards, now in the air. Kairi was some how standing above me, attempting to catch my hand but to no avail. Hitting the ocean water, I was drifting much faster toward the ocean floor this time. Somehow managing to land on my feet, I took a step forward. The sudden movement caused hundreds of birds to rise up off the floor, fluttering around and away from me. Now that a stained glass window rested below my feet, to myself I thought '_I don't think I'm underwater anymore…_'


	2. Road Trip

**This is a bit embarrassing and personal, but you know I love you guys XD. So I'll be willing to share it with you.**

**So um. Basically this is what I wanted to happen on the road trip that Piper Ice & I plan to go on one day (to see Zanisha!). Thank god I haven't written past what I have, or else that would be extremely awkward.**

**Characters: **

**Kairi is: me. **

**Sora is: Kurt**

**Selphie is: Taylor (penname: Piper Ice)**

**Riku is: Zanisha **

**Naminè is: Anna (penname: Masigla)**

**Disclaimer: All I own in this is my own personal memories. I don't own KH. **

Road Trip

You know there's some one out there for everyone; the one person in this world that will love you no matter what, the one you tell all your secrets to, the one who makes you laugh even when you don't want to smile. "Okay," You may say, "I can't wait to meet that person, but for right now I'm not even close to that." Well how's this for you:

I met that person; but I met him online, so he lived seven hours away. Basically we had to resort to AIM and the phone until one of us could drive. And today, after six years, I was finally going to see him. Sure, I'd seen his picture before, but it's nowhere close to actually _being_ with him.

You see, me and my best friend Selphie have been planning this road trip since at least the sixth grade. One of our main reasons was to visit our friends Riku, who lived in Toronto, and Naminè, who lived in Maryland. I'm really looking forward to seeing them again too, but I'm absolutely _dying_ to get to New Jersey, where Sora lived. Sure, another reason of the road trip was to see new places, but seriously, does Selphie really believe I'm going to notice anything in my anxiousness? Heck, it's pretty evident by the way I can't stay still in this car. Naminè's house better be close, otherwise I think I'm going to burst!

"Kairi," Selphie gave me a small poke in the shoulder, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm…?" I answered, glancing around at the unfamiliar town, smiling slightly at the sort of 'homey' kind of feeling that it gave off.

The brunette grinned at my regained 'consciousness' and exclaimed, "We're almost at Naminè's! Oh my god, I can't believe we're actually here! After planning it so long, we're finally doing it!"

I grinned back, rolling the window up to stop the wind from blowing hair into my face, "I know! I'm so glad we're almost there. After four and a half hours this car is starting to feel like a prison. Only the rest of the summer to be locked in it, huh?"

"Homigod, don't remind me…" Selphie groaned, noticing the traffic signal and squeaked loudly as she pressed down on the gas, "Oh!"

Laughing at her delayed reaction, I commented, "Oh god, I think I'll drive after this, I don't want you to kill us all."


	3. Alternative Destiny

**This is a fanfic I wanted to turn into a chaptered horror fic. A sort of "What would have happened if Kingdom Hearts never happened" sort of thing. Of course, my mind lacks enough creativity to actually write a horror story so of course it just turned into complete fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

Alternative Destiny

I breathed in the salty air, taking in the warm sand, the children's laughter, and of course the ocean itself.

"Hey, Sora, what are you doing lying around? Get up and get in the water!" A silver haired teen called out before a wave towered over him, taking him under. Riku resurfaced in a few seconds, spitting out the sea water and coughing.

A girl giggled, "Well, he is right…Get up, you lazy bum!"

"If I'm not mistaken," I smirked at my crimson haired friend as I began to sit up, "You're the one that we had to wait for this morning because you woke up at eleven instead of ten, Kairi."

"Like I said the other day, you're _both_ lazy." Hearing Kairi shriek from my side, I was about to jump up; but I was too late. I cringed as I felt ice water poured down my back.

"_Gah_!" I exclaimed, jumping up, "What was that for!?"

"I don't know, really. But it was amusing." Riku replied with a smirk.

"We have to think of something to get back at him for that one, Sora." Kairi stated with her arms wrapped around herself, shivering from the cold.

"Yeah, definitely." I nodded with a small smirk

"Pfft, what could you two possibly do to _me_?" Riku gave another defiant smirk with the crossing of his arms.

"Oh, we'll think of something, trust me." I replied, grinning.

"Um, guys, can we go home? I really need to change…" Kairi asked in a whimper.

"No, Kairi, we're just gonna sit here and deprive you of dry clothes." I retorted sarcastically, then held out my hand to help her stand up.

"Okay," She replied, taking my hand and I pulled her up.

"Aw, c'mon Kairi. Let's just stay here; your clothes will dry eventually. Look at me and Sora, we walk around in wet clothes all day and we don't have a problem with it." Riku protested. He _never_ wanted to get off the island. Yet it was still his idea to venture to other worlds.

"Well, you two can stand it; I can't. Besides, it's about time to go home for lunch any way." Kairi answered as she wrapped a violet towel around herself.

"Okay. Let's eat lunch at Sora's, then. His house is always stored with junk food." Riku stated in a compromise.

"Okay, fine with me." I responded with a roll of my eyes. My house wasn't _always_ filled with junk food…

Well, okay. Maybe it was. But still…

"Okay, let's get going then," Kairi started to walk towards the dock and I started to follow before Riku called me back.

"Hey, aren't you going to help _me_ up?" Riku asked lazily.

"No, you're not special." I replied with a smirk.

"And Kairi is?" Riku crossed his arms, an eyebrow raised.

"Yup." I laughed.

"Oh, I see how it is," Riku responded with a grin, pulling himself up and begin to ruffle my hair, "Sora's in _loooove._"

"Hey, cut it out!" I jumped backwards with a glare, a blush beginning to surface across my cheeks.

Walking away, Riku smirked, "You know you are, Sora."

"So what if I am…" I muttered under my breath before I made my way to the dock where Kairi and Riku were waiting.

"C'mon, hurry up, Sora! You have to row me too, remember?" Kairi called out as I began to get closer to the dock.

Breaking into a run and filling my shoes with sand in the process, I finally made it to the dock. "Sorry, I forgot the storm destroyed your boat…" I apologized, scratching the back of my head with a sheepish smile.


	4. Far Away

**This is a fanfic that I started writing the day before KH2 came out. It's a songfic for Far Away by Nickelback. Of course, the next day I got so wrapped up in KH2 I neglected this. Then after I beat it and learned the real way the game went, I kinda lost inspiration to write it. So here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH or Far Away by Nickelback.**

Far Away

"I miss home…" I gave a sigh, the stars gazing down upon me as I looked up to them. _'So serene, so peaceful…until the others find me…'_ I shook my head. It was awfully hard to escape from Cid, Yuffie, Leon and the others; but they just didn't understand that I needed a break. After all, I'm still basically a kid.

A kid that just happens to be the Keyblade master, but that doesn't mean I should be expected to do adults work, just because 'great responsibility' was bestowed upon me without warning. Like anyone my age, I just needed time to relax, time to goof off. I know that having the Keyblade is my destiny, and my job at that, but that doesn't mean I should be denied my needs. Such as the need to be with my friends. Heh, a lot of good the Keyblade brought to us. Separated and constantly haunted by darkness, and memories of how we use to live. And how it will never be the same. One good thing about having all this happen, I finally realized how I truly felt about Kairi. The bad thing, I'm not sure if she knows, and I left her lingering on a promise I'm not even sure if I can keep. Not at this rate.

I frowned, running a hand through my mess of spikes. I just prayed she wasn't wasting her life away waiting for me. And Riku. _'Hopefully she found a boyfriend or something to keep her mind off us…'_ A pang of jealousy surfaced in my chest. I deepened my frown, knowing that I didn't even know if she felt the same away about me, so I shouldn't even worry about it, because it was _her_decision to make. And whoever she dated I would be happy for her…right? Somehow I doubted it.

"I wonder if she heard me…" I gave a slight murmur, letting my mind slip back ward in time.

_"Kairi!" I called out, clouds of dust already obscuring the view of my home…and her. I gave a slight gulp and yelled out, "I love you!" And that was it. She was gone, and I wasn't even sure that she heard me. Now that she was out of view, I allowed a tear to cascade downward._

"Sora!" Donald squawked from behind me, causing me to jump.

"H-huh?" I quickly rubbed my hand against my face and whirled around to face them.

"You okay…?" Goofy and Donald both were frowning, which I had hardly ever seen…Well, I take that back, Donald frowns a lot. It was surprising for Goofy, though.

"Yeah." I answered with a slightly forced grin. They both glanced at each other with a worried look before beginning to walk forward. I glanced back at the place where Kairi had just been standing a gave a sigh, "Yeah…"

A sharp pain ripped through my head, causing me to snap out of my memory and jolt upward.

"Man, how'd your girlfriend put up with you? You're _way_ lazy." A high pitched voice came from behind.

"She's not my girlfriend. And that hurt, Yuffie." I answered in a groan, rubbing my now sore head.

The ninja tilted her head in question, "Really? It seemed like it to me. And I'm pretty sure Aerith and Squ--I mean Leon, can say the same." 

"We're just really close…friends." I answered, dragging out the last word, almost hesitant to say the word because of my own feelings.

"Sounds like you'd rather be more than just friends." Yuffie stated, taking a step closer to me.

I looked up at the older teen through sprawled out bangs, "If you wanna know the truth, than yeah, I do…but I have no idea how she feels and just by the work I have to do here, I can tell that I'm not going to find out any time soon…"

"You kiddin' me!?" The raven haired girl exclaimed, "Haven't you seen the way she's looked at you? You must be _blind_!"

"Maybe," I gave a small grin at her reaction, "but I don't wanna take any chances. I have to know for sure, from her."

"Whatever you say, kid…" She shook her head and placed her hands on her hips, "Why don't you head back with me? It's getting late and the others are starting to get worried about ya."

"Alright, fine…" I responded as I lifted myself off the ground and dusted off the remaining dirt from my pants.

The ninja turned to me and grinned before starting to advance forward, "We have a surprise for you. We'll show you tomorrow morning, but I didn't tell you that."

"A surprise, huh?" I answered with a tone of curiosity. The last time they said they had 'a surprise for me' it was a birthday cake…which Aerith made from soy. Let's just say that it didn't taste that great. I waved a goodbye to Yuffie as the hotel, that we had just recently rebuilt, came into view.

I creaked open the door to our room, whispering, "Donald? Goofy?" Hearing only loud snoring in response, I slipped quietly into the room and closed the door behind me. I snickered quietly at their sleeping forms, both in a upright position in wooden chairs.

_'Obviously they fell asleep waiting for me'_ I gave a final laugh before plopping myself down onto a bed. I closed my eyes and let dreams of home drift me slowly into sleep.

"WHERE WERE YOU!?" A squawking sound filled my ears and pulled me out of my slumber.

I groaned and covered my face with a pillow, "Five more minutes!" The pillow was quickly thrown off to the side, sunlight filling my vision.

"No! Tell me where you were!" Donald yelled into my face, jumping onto the bed in order to do so.

"Just by the rising falls, geez…" I answered, wincing from the loud sounds so early in the morning, "I think I've lost my hearing now, Donald."

"Well he was awfully worried about you, Sora. We both were." Goofy stated from the other side of the room, causing me to sit up and turn my head towards him. Leave it to Goofy to make me feel bad about stuff I usually wouldn't care about doing.

"Sorry, I just…needed some time alone, I guess." I apologized in a quiet tone, staring at the blanket instead of facing the two.

"Ahyuck, to day dream about Kai--" Goofy was interrupted by Donald's hand covering his mouth.

"Just tell us next time." Donald stated, letting go of Goofy's mouth and turning to me.  
"Alright, alright. What are you, my mom?" I replied in a yawn, stretching out my arms and collapsing backwards again.

"No," He replied simply, "but hopefully she'll be able to knock some sense into you."

"_What?_" I jolted up and glanced anxiously between the two. He couldn't possibly mean...Was he talking about me going _home_?

"Goofy gave a slight frown, "Uh, I thought Yuffie said she told ya already."

I quickly shook my head, "She just said you had a 'suprise' for me, she didn't say what it was. But are you serious? I'm really going home? Wait a sec, I'm not dreaming, right?"

"Nope!" Goofy walked over and pinched my arm, causing me to exclaim a quiet, 'Ow!', "See?"

I laughed, rubbing my sore arm, "It was more of a rhetorical question, Goofy, but what ever. It's just, so hard to believe. After being away so long..."

"We know how you feel," Donald answered, pausing for a moment, "...And that's why we're gonna visit our castle while you're at home."

I blinked. I should have figured that, but after two whole years with them always by my side it was going to be weird even at home without them, "Aw, really? I was kinda hoping I could introduce you guys to every one." 


	5. Kidnapper

**This spawned from my "I've always wanted to write one of those cliché fanfics where Sora is a hired assassin and falls in love with the person he's suppose to kill; Kairi." It sucks, badly. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. But I do now own a Sora plushie!**

"Some Random Thing" **That's what it's titled in my notebook.**

X.o.X

A scream erupted from the girl as I removed my gloved hand from her mouth after slamming the door shut. "God, girl, shut _up_. As long as you don't make that much noise, I'm not gonna hurt you." I stared at the crimson haired girl through sprawled out chocolate tinted bangs.

"_Yeah right_!" She yelled back in a ragged tone.

"Just trust me." I muttered, biting my bottom lip. I kind of felt sorry for her.

_'Sora, don't let emotions interfere. This is your job. You know what will happen if you don't do what you're told…_' My boss's words echoed throughout my mind.

"How could I trust some one that just _kidnapped _me?" The red head asked in a hiss, with an ice cold glare in addition.

"Listen…It's just my job. I don't mean anything by it." I answered in a small tone, looking to the steel wall as a distraction. My emotions were beginning to interfere again… It had happened before; just not like this…

This…this was something that felt much stronger than before. I wanted to _protect_ her, not hand her off to my boss like an item; as I had done to many people before. What was so different about _her_?

"Don't mean anything by it?" She repeated in a disgusted voice, "Why didn't you get a _normal_ job like most people your age, like at the movies or the mall?"

"…I was forced…" I trailed off, then asked in a small tone, "Hey, what's your name…?"

"Why do _you_ want to know?" The girl sent daggers through her sapphire eyes.

"Just--…Please?" I looked down at the ground again, feeling an unfamiliar warmth creep across my cheeks. _What was this_?

"…Kairi." She answered in a softer tone. I looked up with a surprised expression, seeing that she almost looked as if she was actually sympathetic for being harsh earlier.

"Kairi, huh?" A smile tugged at my lips as I said her name, "Well, Kairi, my boss is out of town until tomorrow, so…I have to stay the night with you here to make sure you don't escape."

"You're asking me to trust you when you won't trust me?" Kairi responded with a raised eyebrow.

"It's my orders; besides, I'm surprised you haven't tried to beat me to the ground attempting to escape as most do." I stated with a small and hollow laugh.

"…I wouldn't even be strong enough to try." She replied, biting her bottom lip and tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"That may be true, but…" I dug into my coat pockets and pulled out a rope, "I still have to do this."

"_What_?" She almost exclaimed; a fearful expression coming upon her face.

"I'm sorry, but I have to," I whispered into her ear as I tied the rope around her small wrists, "There are video cameras everywhere; I have to pretend I'm doing it right. Just so you know, that's not tied correctly so you could remove it anytime you want. But please, don't for now…" I backed up, standing straight again.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked in a whisper, gratefulness shining in her sapphire orbs.

"…Because I don't want to hurt you." I muttered, staring off in another direction to avoid her eyes.

Why was she having this effect on me?

"Those are pretty strong words for someone you just met." The redhead stated with a small smile.

"I know." I answered under my breath, still making it audible.

"Hey, you never told me _your_ name." Kairi stated with a slight tilt of her head. My cheeks burned as the words '_God, she's so cute.'_ rang in my thoughts.

"I shouldn't have even asked for _your_ name. I'm not suppose to become attached to anyone I have to capture, because it will only hurt more later on." I replied quietly, hoping that she would get the point and not question any further.

"…What's going to happen to me?" The girl asked in a small whisper; her eyes seeming to be brimmed with tears.

"I-I'm not suppose to say." I lied; gulping as I turned away from her. How was I suppose to say that I had to _kill_ her?

…An even better question; how am I going to _make_ myself do it?

"Well…since you can't tell me that, can you at _least_ tell me your name?" She asked again, squirming slightly at the discomfort of the rope rubbing against her wrists.

I sighed deeply; running a hand through my spiky brunette hair before looking up at her, locking my sapphire eyes onto hers, "It's Sora."

"Is there someone in there?" A stranger's voice called from behind the door. I started at the red-head.

She wouldn't…

"_Yes! Help--_"

She did.

The girl had also gotten up from the chair she was 'tied' to. _'The boss definitely isn't going to be happy with me…'_ I thought to myself before grabbing Kairi and placing my lips on hers, cutting her off mid-sentence. I was so absorbed with the sweet taste of her lips that for quite a few minutes I failed to notice that she was actually kissing me _back_. I pulled away forcefully; my mind screaming, '_I AM SCREWED. SO SCREWED!'_

"Heh, pretending to act nice so that I might help you escape, but turn on me when a real rescuer appears? As much as I would like to let you go, Kairi, I can't." I commented with a slight laugh, breathing heavily.

"T-that's not…" Kairi stammered, "…look, I'm sorry. But when your life is being threatened, you'll do anything to find a way to get out of danger."

"I know how that feels…" I trailed off, staring at the concrete floor yet again, "That's how I live everyday of my life."

"Why don't you run? C'mon, you have the key to that door; both of us could leave right _now_! You're too nice of a person, Sora. You shouldn't live like this…" She said in a desperate voice, staring at me with pleading eyes.

"How do you know how _I _should live, Kairi? You don't _know_ me. You've only known me for maybe an hour. Just because I kissed you and tried to help you out doesn't mean you know everything about _me_!" I exclaimed, walking to the chair she was tied to and picked up the rope.

"Sora…" I heard her say in a voice that sounded as if she were on the verge of the tears.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you my name…it just makes everything more difficult now…" I stated; walking to where she stood and gently grabbing her wrist and leading her back to the chair, "I'm gonna tie you up for real this time, okay?"

She gave a small nod and I wrapped the rope around both of her wrists, tying them behind the chair. I then backed away from her, walking backwards and plopping down onto a cot that was in the room. The crimson haired girl glanced at me, and I noticed small droplets gliding down her cheeks. I felt a stab of pain, but only looked away knowing that I would have to get use to it.

After a few minutes of quiet sobs and sniffling, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Kairi, please stop crying…It's hurting me to just sit here and watch, and listen without doing anything." I said in a quiet voice, picking myself up from the bed to stand up.

"It's alright for me to know nothing about you because I've only known you for an hour but it's okay for you to say stuff that sounds like you're madly in _love_ with me?" The red head gave a hurt laugh, "You just really can't make up your mind, can you?"

"I _know_ it sounds strange; but it's really the way I feel. The only reason I'm saying you don't know me is because I'm usually a cold, heartless murderer. But, around you, this side of me shows up. And it's just so strange because all of those emotions are brand new to me and I don't know how to react." I rapidly outpoured my thoughts to her.

"Just do what you feel is right. Listen to your heart." Kairi replied with a small smile, and I wiped the remaining tears off her face with my thumb.

"I'm going to." I replied, throwing off the black trench coat and black leather gloves that I was required to wear during missions; revealing a plain navy blue t-shirt and jeans, "I've decided that I'm going to try to live as a normally as any other fifteen year old. Although I know I'll never really be normal because no matter how far away I get from here, my boss will be right behind me…" I explained with a sigh, as I untied the ropes that bound her to the chair.


	6. Untitled

**This is something I wrote out of boredom and to show my roommates at the hotel for my Beta Club convention my writing skills. I really like it, I wish I could come up with ideas for it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

Untitled

"I can't be with you." His tone solemn, audible over the wind that threatened to knock us both over.

"What are you talking about…?" I answered, my voice raising in obvious fright. Was what I heard true?

"I can't threaten you like I'm doing right now. You have no idea how much danger I'm putting you in just to be with you." Sora answered, his brunette hair lashing out rapidly in every direction; the wind causing his baggy clothes to blow behind him and distinguish his figure.

"I don't care. I don't care how much trouble I'm in. It doesn't matter when I'm with you." I answered, clinging myself around his chest.

He made a slight noise of uncertainty before wrapping his arms around my waist, "It does to me. I'm only hurting you by staying here…"

"Then I'll take the pain." I replied, looking up into his piercing sapphire eyes.

Squinting somewhat, he then averted his gaze to the ocean; which I had been so caught up in the moment I didn't even hear the waves vicious pounding until now, "It's not that simple."

"It is. If you believe, then the most complex thing can be simple." My voice began to squeak from the rise in emotion.

"Kairi…" He trailed off, a sad laugh followed by the feeling of a tear drop against the top of my head, "You always know how to make things difficult."

I pulled away from him, fighting the urge to slap him and asking in an agitated tone, "Did you even hear a _word _I just said?"

"I did…" He answered, looking downward to his feet.

I took a step closer, lifting his head up and forcing him to look me in the eyes, "Then tell me, Sora, tell me the truth. Do you _believe_ what I just said?"

"I…do. I seriously do, but don't you understand that I'm trying to _protect _you?" He replied in a choke, running a hand through his hair, the other placed on his forehead in frustration.

"I understand that you can't be with me all the time," I kissed his lips and continued, "but that doesn't mean you have to leave me _completely_…"

He blinked, and stared with an utterly confused expression, "If I get stuck on another world, you know how long it'll take to get back again."

I nodded, "I've waited before, and I can do it again."

"But…" He started before I placed a finger on his lips.

"I can manage, you don't have to worry." I answered the brunette's unconcluded sentence.

He smiled, whispering, "Would you really do that for me?"

"What do you think I've been trying to tell you, Sora? I love you, I'll do anything just to be with you." I answered quietly. I looked away from him, my face crimson from finally revealing my feelings. A few minutes of silence passed, and I began to turn around again, "…Sor--" I felt his lips caress against my own and I melted into the kiss.

Sora broke away quickly, "I love you too. But now I, I don't wanna leave." He laughed.

"I know you have to," I stated, my mind whimpering '_I don't want you to go, either'; _it still lingering on the kiss.


End file.
